


Makeup Sex

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ex Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Multi, Song: Not a Love Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Lyrics/poem. How I feel about my cheating ex.
Kudos: 4





	Makeup Sex

I wanna make you feel it,  
Fear, the taste of my spit  
When I hold you down  
and you squirm around  
I'll tie those pesky arms in place  
One step closer to the end of the race 

Chest bare, sprawled out  
My mercy, your heart 

I don't know if I wanna  
suck you, spill you, fuck you, kill you  
Baby, help me make a decision  
Second thought, don't fucking talk  
One thing for sure, you won't be forgiven 

You're my pretty little hatefuck  
Watch you regret your shit luck  
At ever having wound up with me 

Never should have come back,  
Listen to your flesh hack  
And think on all your stupid mistakes 

So quick to walk away,  
Lies, the promise that you'd stay  
Sad to think again  
We could have been friends  
You had the choice, you chose pain  
No take backs now, you're here to entertain 

Legs spread, laid out  
My pleasure, your hurt 

I don't know if I wanna  
suck you, spill you, fuck you, kill you  
Baby, won't you give me a kiss?  
You disapprove? Well, don't fucking move  
One thing for sure, you know I enjoy this 

You're my pretty little hatefuck  
Watch you regret your shit luck  
At ever having wound up with me 

Never should have come back,  
Listen to your flesh hack  
And think on all your stupid mistakes 

I love the taste of your sweat  
And the way that you gasp  
With my hands around your throat  
You should know, I'm devoted  
To you now. You're stuck with me  
You stupid little whore, You'll never be free! 

You're my favorite unfaithful  
You should've known it'd be painful,  
I need you to listen, bitch, stay awake 

If our love couldn't recruit you,  
Next time, I'll let him shoot you  
So, I'd think about running away 

You're my pretty little hatefuck  
Watch you regret your shit luck  
At ever having wound up with me 

Never should have come back,  
Listen to your flesh hack  
And think on all your stupid mistakes


End file.
